


you crack an egg on your head

by peanutbutterbunny



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Yearns, Teen Crush, it's not actually it's more than 100 words but it's short so shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbunny/pseuds/peanutbutterbunny
Summary: “Hey. Hey, Eds.”“Fucking what, Rich, Christ?”“Do that shivers thing again. With the egg.”you construct intricate rituals to touch other men
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	you crack an egg on your head

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're unfamiliar with the children's rhyme (and there are many different versions, this is just the one I know):
> 
> We're going on a treasure hunt (walk your fingers up their spine)  
> x marks the spot (draw an x at the base of their neck)  
> with a line and a line and a dot dot dot (draw these shapes lengthwise up their back)  
> the spiders crawl up your back (make your hand a 'spider', walk it up to their neck)  
> and the snakes slither around (smooth your palms across their back)  
> you crack an egg on your head (bring your fist gently to the crown of their head)  
> and let the yolk run down (tap your fingers down their neck and back)  
> with a tight squeeze (squeeze their shoulders)  
> and a cool breeze (whisper the words so they sound 'breezy')  
> now you've got the shiveries (tap your fingers all over)

“Hey. Hey, Eds.”   
“Fucking _what_ , Rich, Christ?”   
“Do that shivers thing again. With the egg.” 

The two sat alone in Eddie’s room, the window shut tight against a mid-November storm. The bedside lamp cast a warm glow over them, just enough to read by. Before Richie had spoken, the only sound in the room had been the rattle of the space heater and the turning of pages (in Richie’s case, a comic, in Eddie’s, the essay Richie had asked him to look over). Eddie heaved a sigh, as though greatly put upon. 

“C’mon, man, I already did it, like, twenty times.” He protested, but had already set down the stapled together pages and moved to the bed beside Richie. At his blank, expectant look, Eddie huffed, swatting at his shoulder.    
“Turn around, idiot, I need to do it on your back or it won’t work.”    
Richie grinned, tucking his legs up underneath him to sit cross legged, facing Eddie’s headboard. Eddie sighed, beginning to trace and tap his fingers along Richie’s back in tune with the rhyme. 

“The spiders crawl up your back, the snakes--”   
“Those don’t feel like snakes, Eddie bear!”   
“Fuck you, do it yourself!”   
“No, no, keep going! Use that artistic license!”   
  
As Eddie tapped the top of his head (to let the yolk run down), dragging his fingers down along his scalp and neck, Richie visibly shuddered, shaking his hands as if to get egg whites off his fingertips. The shiver had subsided, before Eddie leaned in close to his ears to whisper, “and a cool breeze,” making his voice breathy and drawing out the words as if he were the wind. Richie shuddered again, his heart pounding in his chest. His palms felt suddenly sweaty, a pink flush to his cheeks that, certainly, a real cool breeze wouldn’t contribute to. Eddie’s fingers tapped out the last of the rhyme, and he grinned, letting himself fall backwards. He collapsed into Eddie’s lap with an _oomph_ , looking at the underside of the other boy’s chin like it was the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. 

“Want me to do you?”    
“...Yeah, fine. Just don’t tickle me when you do the spiders, you asshole, it’s not fucking funny.”

  
  



End file.
